Up to date, the well known hollow liquid-cooling ice making molding method comprises making the mould with shape-fixed metal or plastic mould core and mould cavity, then injecting a liquid into the forming mould, cooling to make the liquid cool down and form a fixed shape, and finally opening the mould, removing the mould core to obtain the product. Due to the fact that the shapes of the mould core and mould cavity are fixed in this method, it leads to the issues including the volume of the forming mould is quite large, which makes it inconvenient for usual storage and transport; as well as makes the manufacturing cost pretty high. In the case of making an ice block with complex shape, there may also be problems such as the mould core being hardly removable, or even irremovable.